Lost Chronicles
by Vane Yano
Summary: Há a história original, mas há ainda uma outra história. Quando se mexe com o fluxo temporal, sempre corre-se o risco de alterar ocorridos. Kagome Higurashi cresceu num templo xintoísta. InuYasha era apenas um han-you em sua própria época. E havia a Shikon no Tama – tão cobiçada por vários seres do Sengoku Jidai, inclusive por aquele que deveria protegê-la.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: InuYasha é criação de Rumiko Takahashi e tem seus direitos reservados à sua criadora, bem como à editora kodansha do Japão. Não obtenho lucro ou qualquer outra vantagem financeira com esse projeto. De fã para fã. …. Notas: Há algum tempo que eu venho matutando sobre uma história "rebut" de InuYasha. Minha ideia original era fazer um fanzine, mas por falta de tempo para desenhá-los, resolvi adiar esse passo e partir para a escrita de uma fanfic mesmo. Como eu disse, esse será uma rebut: irei recontar a série sob uma ótica diferente de acontecimentos. Espero que curtam a aventura.

 **Lost Chronicles**

 **Prólogo**

Ele ainda podia se lembrar nitidamente daquela noite: a dor do filho, o desespero da nora. Naquela noite ele resolvera chorar sua própria tristeza no pátio do templo, questionando os deuses e a lua pelos recentes acontecimentos.

E foi ali, no pátio banhado pela luz da lua cheia, que ele o viu.

Lembrava-se de ter piscado várias vezes até reconhecer a figura de um homem – um rapaz bem jovem. Lembrava-se também do incômodo que sentiu diante da figura: visitantes àquela hora no templo? Está certo que ele era o sacerdote, e que deveria por bem zelar pela paz espiritual dos habitantes da área, mas aquele não era o momento para vizinhos intrometidos choramingarem favores. A passos firmes e decididos a expulsar o devoto inconveniente, aproximou-se da figura... até ficar próximo o bastante para notar algo curioso:

-Por que está encharcado?

O rapaz virou-se. Não parecia assustado, mas talvez um pouco... perdido. De fato, estava completamente ensopado – mas não chovia naquela noite. Nem chovera nos últimos dez dias.

\- Então, aqui é um templo, correto? - ainda podia se lembrar das profundezas da voz daquele jovem homem. O olhar do rapaz detivera-se nas roupas sacerdotais que o outro trajava, antes de voltar a encarar a velha árvore sagrada do templo. - E o senhor é o sacerdote responsável?

O olhar do rapaz encarou-o pelo canto dos olhos, inquisidor, em brasa. O sacerdote recuou. Com certeza era algum louco, psicopata ou algo do gênero. Para estar num templo àquela hora, completamente ensopado, vestindo um kimono que parecia antiquíssimo e com um braço suspenso por uma faixa, como se estivesse quebrado; no outro braço, havia um embrulho estranho, um emaranhado de tecido. Ia já recuando a fim de retornar à casa de ligar para a polícia – mais um desgaste emocional para aquele dia – quando o rapaz, de um jeito que o sacerdote nunca soubera explicar como, tomou um impulso e plantou-se a um palmo de distância, encarando-o firmemente nos olhos.

-Se você é o sacerdote, preciso que me faça um favor. - a voz ecoou profunda e grave.

O sacerdote engoliu em seco, e o outro pareceu assumir que aquilo era uma anuência, pois desviou os olhos do contato visual que se estabelecera para fixá-los no pequeno embrulho que trazia no braço bom. O sacerdote seguiu o olhar do rapaz e qual não foi sua surpresa ao notar o embrulho mexer-se.

Afinal, não poderia ser-

O sacerdote estendeu a mão e descobriu o embrulho. "Oh, céus..."

Era um bebê, um minúsculo bebê. Ao que parecia, não deveria ter mais que uma semana de vida.

-Essa criança não tem pai, nem mãe, nem ninguém no mundo. Eu mesmo não sou ninguém para ela. - o rapaz disse, cada palavra ecoando gravemente pela noite enluarada. - Preciso que fique com ela, ou que encontre alguém bom para ela, que a crie nas proximidades desse templo.

O sacerdote tremia de emoção. Um bebê! Mas, de onde vinha...? Como...?

-Mas, de quem é essa criança? Onde a encontrou...?

\- Essa criança... vem de um lugar muito perigoso. Ela precisa de um lugar seguro para crescer. Um lugar que permita que ela se desenvolva saudável, longe de... turbulências. - o rapaz fez uma pausa, como se estivesse a medir suas palavras. - Preciso de alguém que a crie, e preciso que ela cresça aqui, neste templo ou perto. É a única condição: essa criança deve crescer perto do templo, e deve aprender sobre... - o rapaz gesticulou com a cabeça, já que os braços estavam ocupados, parecendo procurar a palavra correta para o que queria definir - ...espiritualidades, eu diria.

O sacerdote pegou cuidadosamente a criança no colo, e instantaneamente chorou de alegria. Seria um enviado dos deuses? Seria aquele rapaz a manifestação do deus árvore que protegia o templo?

\- Posso cuidar dela! Ela será muito bem amada, e terá uma ótima educação, e um pai e uma mãe que a amarão muito! - ele disse numa torrente de emoção desenfreada. - Pobrezinha, está toda molhada... mas está quentinha... que curioso...

\- Não se esqueça da condição, sacerdote. - o rapaz fitava tristemente a criança nos braços do outro – Ela deve crescer aqui.

\- Sim, sim! Claro! Oh, deuses, obrigado por essa dádiva!

\- Dádiva... - um sorriso torto desenhou-se nos lábios do rapaz. Ele esticou a mão boa, agora livre do bebê, para acariciar a nuca da criança em um claro sinal de despedida. - Há ainda mais uma coisa.

O sacerdote, que estava encarando o rostinho minúsculo do bebê e brincando com uma de suas mãozinhas, anuiu alegremente com a cabeça, como se estimulasse o outro a falar.

\- Um dia... - a voz profunda do jovem começou – um dia essa menina terá que voltar para o lugar de onde veio.

O sacerdote sentiu o estômago revirar. Seria como na lenda da princesa Kaguya? Oh, deuses... porque tomar a alegria recém adquirida de um pobre velho sacerdote?

\- Mas não se preocupe. Ela não terá que retornar para sempre. - um sorriso quase gentil surgiu na face encharcada do jovem – Ela apenas precisará resolver um assunto... e depois poderá voltar e ficar aqui, com sua... família.

Alívio inundou o sacerdote.

\- E quando seria isso? Quando ela terá que voltar? E por que?

\- Eu não se a resposta dessas perguntas. Talvez isso nunca aconteça também... há essa probabilidade. Eu apenas espero que tudo dê certo, como o planejado.

O sacerdote sentiu-se confuso, mas aliviado e alegre. Os dias que passara com seu filho e sua nora, naquela semana, tinham sido os piores possíveis – e agora recebia essa dádiva dos deuses! Oh, sim, esse bebê traria alegria de volta à vida de sua família. Intimamente, rezou para que o dia que essa criança crescesse e tivesse que retornar à qualquer lugar que fosse nunca chegasse.

O sacerdote distraiu-se tanto com suas preces e planos para o futuro, que quase perdeu de vista o rapaz virando-se e rumando para o antigo poço sagrado do templo. A princípio não entendeu o porque daquele rumo – a saída do templo ficava para o lado contrário – quando repentinamente uma conexão lógica firmou-se: a água do poço... e o rapaz encharcado... aqueles olhos profundos que não pareciam vir desse mundo... o poço sagrado, que segundo constavam as escrituras antigas da família, mantinha conexão com o desconhecido...

O rapaz estava, de fato, prestes a pular para dentro do poço.

\- Espere...! - o rapaz deteve-se, já com uma perna para dentro da borda de madeira, o braço bom apoiando o peso do corpo. - Essa criança... qual o nome dela? Tem nome?

O sacerdote pôde vislumbrar o rosto do rapaz se contrair em pensamentos profundos.

\- Pode chamá-la de... Kagome.

E dito isso deslizou para dentro do poço come-ossos.


	2. Capítulo 1 O caminho através do poço

**Capítulo 1**

O caminho através do poço

...

Dezesseis anos após aquele encontro misterioso, tudo mudou na vida dos moradores do templo Higurashi: a chegada de Kagome alegrara os corações mórbidos de um jovem casal que acabara de perder mais um filho por aborto espontâneo, e o velho sacerdote pôde experienciar a alegria de ter sua primeira neta a correr e fazer travessuras pelo pátio do templo. Quase nove anos após o aparecimento milagroso de Kagome, a nora do velho sacerdote conseguiu enfim ir até o fim com uma gravidez – e mais uma vez o templo ficou em festa, com a chegada de mais um membro na família: um menino, forte e saudável, de nome Souta.

E assim as duas crianças cresceram num lar repleto de amor e harmonia. Como prometido ao jovem encharcado naquela noite, Kagome cresceu muito bem amada e educada; não experienciou doenças muito sérias na infância e podia-se dizer que não levava nenhum grande trauma para sua vida de quase adulta. E ainda somava-se ao fato de que ela de fato crescera no próprio templo e, ainda que a contragosto, aprendera algumas coisas sobre espiritualidade e rituais xintoístas, conforme o prometido.

Entretanto, os pais e o avô acharam por bem nunca contar-lhe o modo misterioso pelo qual Kagome viera ao mundo – bom, pelo menos, _àquele_ mundo. Quando o velho sacerdote entrou na casa dos fundos do templo, há dezesseis anos atrás, com um pequeno bebê encharcado até a alma nos braços, seu filho achou que o pai ficara louco, que no ápice do desespero dera para roubar bebês da vizinhança. Entretanto, por mais fantasiosa e inacreditável que a história pudesse ser, aos poucos ela foi tomando ares de verdade – uma verdade enigmática e, por isso mesmo, assustadora. O primeiro fato que corroborava a história do velho sacerdote eram os trajes da pequena: eram de um tecido nunca antes visto, dificílimo de se rasgar e que, apesar de ensopado, não ficava gelado ou grudento; o segundo fato foram as pegadas molhadas encontradas pelo filho do velho, em uma vistoria ao pátio do templo naquela mesma madrugada – as pegadas iam e vinham exatamente do poço, como descrevera o pai. Os outros fatos foram surgindo ao decorrer dos anos: a menina, apesar de aparentar ser como todas as outras crianças, parecia conseguir ver coisas que pessoas normais jamais conseguiriam: conversava com o ar como se houvesse alguém ali, conseguia aliviar dores e humores de pessoas que vinham ao templo pedindo ajuda espiritual, e até mesmo era capaz de executar pequenos rituais de purificação e proteção – isso tudo sem um esforço muito grande.

O velho sacerdote admirava-se com esses feitos da pequena: apesar da família Higurashi ser tradicional em assuntos xintoístas, nunca ouvira falar de algum membro que tivesse tamanha facilidade e destreza em tais assuntos. E aí lhe vinha na memória o episódio da chegada de Kagome, recordando-lhe que ela não possuía o mesmo sangue que eles e que, talvez, ela viesse de fato de um lugar em que poderes assim pudessem até mesmo ser considerados normais. E toda vez que seguia por essa linha de pensamento, o estômago do velho se revirara: lembrava-se das palavras do jovem que trouxera a pequena, e a quase promessa de que um dia a menina teria que voltar para seu lugar de origem a fim de resolver assuntos que, ao que parecia, lhe diriam respeito. E então, quando tais pensamentos inundavam a mente e o coração do velho – e também de seu filho e sua nora – suas feições contraíam-se em rugas de preocupação e ansiedade. Quando seria isso? Aconteceria realmente? _Ele_ viria buscá-la? E afinal, o que _ele_ era de Kagome: primo, parente, desconhecido? Naquela noite, _ele_ dissera que não era ninguém para a menina. Mas, se assim era, por quê a trouxera?

Eram muitas as perguntas e os mistérios que rondavam a doce figura de Kagome. Bom, pelo menos – pensava o velho – se aquele rapaz voltasse, poderia tirar algumas questões a limpo. E, como _ele_ mesmo dissera há dezesseis anos atrás, Kagome poderia ficar com sua família após cumprir o que quer que precisasse cumprir em seu lugar de origem. Então, não havia porque se preocupar tanto assim: não perderiam a garota. Ela agora era da família, e seria para sempre. Simples assim.

-Kagome! Vai se atrasar se não sair logo desse banheiro! Anda logo!

O velho sacerdote foi tirado de seus devaneios pela voz do filho, o qual gritava em direção às escadas com uma xícara de café numa das mãos. O neto menor, Souta, já calçava o tênis na porta de casa, sonolento.

-Kagome! - dessa vez foi a nora do sacerdote quem chamou de algum ponto não identificável da cozinha.

O sacerdote pôde ouvir a porta do banheiro do andar superior abrir-se e passos apressados descerem num só fôlego as escadas. Ali estava ela, sua querida menina Kagome: cabelos na cintura, muito bem penteados, rosto corado, postura firme e corpo forte graças à natação, único esporte que gostava de praticar. E pensar que era um bebê minúsculo e encharcado até outro dia atrás...

-Desculpe, desculpe. Estava procurando a toalha da natação.

-E precisava trancar a porta para isso? - o pai da menina indagou.

-Não estava trancada: estava encostada. - a menina corrigiu, e o pai respondeu com um "ah" pouco convincente – Até mais, pai, vovô.

-Tchau, Kagome. Vá com cuidado. - o velho sacerdote respondeu ao receber um beijo na testa da neta.

-Tchau, mãe! Hoje volto mais tarde por causa do treino!

A mãe pareceu dizer "está bem" ao longe, e um "vá com cuidado" mais abafado ainda. Kagome deu de ombros e abriu a porta de casa, calçando rapidamente o sapato e dando uma sacudidela em Souta, que tinha dormido em pé encostado à parede. - Vamos, menino! Acorda aí!

Souta abriu os olhos assustado, concordou com o que quer que sua irmã tenha dito e a seguiu para fora de casa. O pátio do templo estava úmido pela chuva da noite anterior, e a manhã estava agradável e fresca: o sol já despontava há meia hora no céu, e o cheiro de mato molhado sempre alegrava Kagome.

-Manhã linda, não? - a garota cutucou o irmão com o cotovelo para acordá-lo mais uma vez.

-ô... lindona. - o menino esfregou o olho – seria mais linda ainda se fosse daqui a uma hora...

Kagome revirou os olhos. Mas deu de ombros, no final. Souta estava na idade da preguiça, como dizia seu pai: parecia que precisava dormir mais que o normal para crescer e, segundo relatos dos familiares, Kagome também passara por isso. Então, paciência.

Estavam quase na metade do pátio quando Souta pareceu acordar de repente:

-Kagome! Veja! - o menino apontou, com os olhos arregalados – a porta da casinha do poço... parece que foi arrombada!

Kagome olhou na direção apontada pelo irmão: de fato, a porta de madeira estava quebrada – mais correto seria dizer que estava esmigalhada no centro, como se uma mão muito forte (e muito grande) a tivesse forçado. Kagome estava quase tomando impulso para correr até o poço a fim de averiguar o que diabos tinha ocorrido, mas seu irmão menor abraçou-a pela cintura, cheio de medo.

-Kagome..! E se for um monstro? E se for um mononoke, ou um oni, igual aqueles das histórias do vovô?

-São só histórias, bobo! São lendas, não existem de verdade.

-Não existem, mas você via um bocado de coisa que não era para existir quando pequena.

-Souta, espíritos e mononokes são coisas bem diferentes umas das outras. - Kagome tentou apontar a lógica para sua explicação – e acho que espíritos não fazem aquele tipo de estrago. Aliás, acho que algo pode ter explodido ali durante a noite. Não é lá que vovô guarda uns fogos de artifício? - Souta abanou positivamente a cabeça, parecendo mais relaxado. - Então, eu vou lá dar uma olhada. Por que você não vai lá em casa chamar papai e vovô para verem o que aconteceu?

Souta concordou rapidamente e saiu em disparada, satisfeito por poder voltar pra casa e grudar na barra da calça do pai. Kagome suspirou: ia ter uma conversa séria com vovô depois, para que parasse de assustar o menino com aquelas histórias esquisitas dele sobre youkais e onis e-

Kagome parou de repente. Estivera andando em direção à casinha que guardava o poço come-ossos e nem notara quando pisara em algo gosmento. Fez careta: esperava que aquilo não fosse cocô de algum bicho. Mas qual foi sua surpresa ao erguer o pé e ver... uma espécie de gosma viscosa e estranha. Franziu a testa, se perguntando o que seria aquilo. O vento assobiou acima dela, sacudindo a copa da árvore sagrada do templo. Kagome fitou a árvore e sentiu um arrepio por dentro: na copa haviam vários corvos, todos amontoados e a encarando em silêncio, como se esperando algo acontecer. O arrepio prolongou-se e Kagome deu um pulo para trás quando pensou ter visto a figura de um rapaz encostado no tronco da árvore – um rapaz de kimono vermelho e algo prateado na cabeça. Mas ao piscar os olhos, a miragem desvaneceu-se. Talvez ela estivesse apenas impressionada pelos corvos, ou talvez fosse apenas mais um espírito que acabava vindo vagar pelo templo. Depois cuidaria disso. O importante agora era dar uma olhada no poço – saber se mais alguma coisa havia quebrado além da porta, e cuidar para tirar aqueles fogos de artificio dali.

Kagome levantou o pé da gosma e prosseguiu decidida – não sem notar que havia várias pequenas poças da gosma pelo caminho até a casinha do poço. Parando ao lado da porta, verificou o dano: realmente parecia ter sido explodida... ou esmigalhada.

-Que bobagem, Kagome. Como uma porta vai ser esmigalhada assim? Só pode ter sido uma pequena explosão, ou uma brincadeira de mal gosto. - disse para si mesma em voz baixa enquanto adentrava a casinha.

Ao entrar, tentou acender a luz – a qual piscou algumas vezes para, por fim, queimar. A garota suspirou: teriam que trocar a lâmpada mais tarde. Entretanto, apesar da luz queimada, o ambiente estava estranhamente iluminado – o que não deveria ocorrer, mesmo sendo de dia. Outro arrepio subiu pelas costas de Kagome ao perceber que a luz vinha de dentro do poço... e que este estava com a tampa fora do lugar, ligeiramente deslocada para um dos lados. Apesar do estranho nó no estômago, Kagome desceu as escadas da entrada da casa até alcançar o poço, ao centro. A luz realmente vinha dele, ou melhor dizendo, vinha da água de dentro dele: uma luz estranhamente azulada, brilhosa e... fria – como se um vento soprasse de dentro do poço para fora através da água imóvel.

Intrigada, Kagome retirou a tampa para ver melhor – e o que viu a fez prender a respiração por alguns instantes.

\- Um céu...? - ela arfou ao vislumbrar, no fundo do poço, algo parecido a um céu de azul profundo e limpo, com algumas poucas nuvens movendo-se rapidamente ao sabor de algum vento. Inclusive, ela poderia jurar que sentia o vento bater-lhe no rosto, sacudir-lhe os cabelos e-

 _Ping_! Sentiu algo pingando em seu braço. _Ping_ , novamente. Kagome olhou para o braço, relutante, tão deslumbrada estava com a visão do céu dentro do poço, e percebeu que se tratava da mesma gosma em que pisara do lado de fora da casinha – a mesma gosma estranha estava pingando do teto e manchando sua blusa do uniforme.

Com um franzir de testa, a garota olhou para cima a fim de encontrar a fonte daqueles pingos desagradáveis, e o que viu a fez abrir os olhos e a boca num grito inaudível-

-Kagome...! O que você está faz-?!

Kagome mal tivera tempo de virar-se para a porta a fim de vislumbrar seu pai e seu avô; no instante em que escutara suas vozes, a _coisa_ que estava dependurada no teto da casinha, bem acima do poço, saltara sobre ela e a agarrara, imobilizando-a e arrastando-a com uma ferocidade incrível para dentro da água gélida do poço come-ossos.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Perseguição

**Capítulo 2**

 **Perseguição**

À parte dos gritos e do turbilhão de água em seus ouvidos, Kagome não se lembrava de muita coisa. O que conseguia acessar em sua memória confusa era apenas que tinha sido arrastada para dentro do poço do templo por alguma coisa muito estranha – tão estranha que não conseguiria sequer descrever. Quando seu corpo se chocou com a água gélida, sentiu-se como se estivesse sendo arrastada por uma correnteza inacreditavelmente forte, que em alguns momentos parecia jogá-la de um lado para o outro, e em outros momentos parecia sugá-la (como se estivesse numa banheira com um ralo gigantesco, capaz de engoli-la – ela esperava que não tivesse sido esse o caso).

Depois disso, tudo ficava nebuloso e confuso. Não tinha certeza se a criatura que a agarrara inicialmente continuara a prendê-la dentro do poço. Talvez com o impacto da correnteza sobre seus corpos, a coisa a tivesse soltado, enfim. O fato era que, depois de engolir muita água e de ser arrastada por uma correnteza que inexplicavelmente se agitava dentro dos limites de um _poço_ , Kagome sentiu-se puxada para fora da água pelo braço – o qual ela não lembrava quando tinha erguido. Assim que pôde colocar a cabeça para fora da água, percebeu que mãos aparentemente humanas a estavam ajudando a sair de dentro do poço. De início pensou serem seu pai e seu avô, por terem sido as últimas pessoas que vira por perto, mas rapidamente descartou essa possibilidade: eram pelo menos umas seis mãos que a ajudavam, e as vozes masculinas que a cercavam não pareciam nada familiares.

De tão cansada e zonza, Kagome deixou-se ser guiada para fora e colocada no chão por aqueles estranhos, sem nem ao menos se dar ao cuidado de abrir os olhos. Suas pálpebras simplesmente pareciam pesar toneladas cada uma, assim como cada músculo de seu corpo. Ao deitar na grama úmida e sentir o cheiro da terra, inspirou profundamente e engasgou, tossindo e cuspindo o que achava ser água misturada a pedaços duros e estranhos – pareciam cascas de alguma coisa…

Por cima da tosse, Kagome ouviu exclamações de assombro vindo daqueles que a tinham ajudado, e por um momento pensou que tinha cuspido uma artéria ou algum órgão para fora – mas relaxou ao perceber que as vozes pareciam dirigir-se para algo dentro do poço ainda; de fato, estavam chamando mais gente para tirar _algo_ _mais_ de lá de dentro.

Provavelmente, era a _coisa_.

E a julgar pela comoção, a _coisa_ , por sorte, tinha morrido afogada.

Depois disso, tudo ficou muito mais confuso. Kagome lembrava-se de _talvez_ ter escutado mais gritos que pareciam dizer coisas que ela não estava conseguindo entender devido ao cansaço, e depois teve a estranha sensação de estar sendo carregada, como se tivessem colocado uma espécie de maca por baixo dela.

Talvez ela tivesse adormecido por alguns momentos – minutos ou horas. Ou talvez ela tivesse dormido por dias. Ela não sabia ao certo. Só o que podia afirmar era que sentia-se cansada e faminta quando voltou a si. Ainda sem abrir os olhos, remexeu-se e sentiu a textura do tecido que a cobria e do outro que lhe servia de forro ao suposto futon; depois o cheiro de algo sendo cozinho impregnou-lhe os sentidos – estímulo mais que suficiente para fazê-la vencer o cansaço e abrir os olhos de vez.

De início, tudo parecia um borrão só; depois as cosias foram tomando foco e nitidez, vagarosamente, e só após cerca de um minuto ou mais ela foi capaz de distinguir o ambiente em que estava: parecia o interior de uma casa muito velha, semelhante a um dos depósitos velhos que existia no templo, construído provavelmente no século passado ou mesmo antes; as paredes eram de madeira, assim como o chão no qual se encontrava estendido seu futon (o qual era bem fino, percebia agora). Havia uma pessoa no aposento em que se encontrava, virada de costas. Parecia uma mulher muito velha, tão velha quanto a estrutura da casa, e ela remexia vagarosamente uma tigela ao fogo. A julgar pela iluminação dentro do quarto, era noite.

Que ótimo. Era noite e Kagome tinha dormido o dia inteiro e perdido um dia de revisão para uma prova que teria daí a uma semana. Maravilhoso. E isso sem contar que tinha conseguido a proeza de se afogar no poço de casa e ter alucinações com corvos, coisas melequentas e correntezas, e que agora não sabia ao certo onde estava nem como a tinham resgatado. Bom, tentou pensar que talvez estivesse de fato num dos depósitos do templo, e que aquela velha poderia ser uma amiga maluca de seu avô. Por que não? O velho era doido, podia ter amigos com as mesmas afinidades excêntricas. E provavelmente seu pai a tinha tirado do poço com a ajuda de vizinhos, ou mesmo dos bombeiros… e ao constatarem que ainda estava viva e que só precisava de um descanso, seu avô resolvera tomar a dianteira nos cuidados com a neta – cuidados estranhos e questionáveis, mas ainda assim, cuidados. Era o avô que tinha, fazer o que.

Convencida de que talvez fosse isso mesmo, e que a visão _daquela_ _coisa_ e a suposta correnteza dentro do poço tivessem sido apenas produto fantasioso de uma imaginação muito fértil, Kagome suspirou, cansada. Mesmo tendo dormido supostamente o dia inteiro, ainda sentia o corpo pesado e sonolento. Remexeu-se um pouco sob a coberta e tentou sentar, apenas para descobrir que não tinha forças suficientes sequer para erguer o tronco. Aquilo a frustrou; afinal, tinha que levantar para ir ao banheiro fazer xixi.

Os movimentos que fizera pareceram chamar a atenção da velha, a qual se encontrava sentada a uns bons dez passos de distância.

– Se sente bem? Dói algum lugar? Espero que não tenha quebrado nada. – Uma voz envelhecida encheu o quarto, e Kagome virou o rosto para a mulher. Esta ainda permanecia sentada onde estava, junto ao fogo e à tigela de comida, mas tinha virado levemente o rosto para focalizar Kagome no outro canto do aposento.

Era realmente uma velha _bem_ _velha_ , pensou Kagome. Não se lembrava de tê-la visto pelo templo, junto de seu avô. A mulher já tinha seu cabelo com todos os fios muito brancos, amarrados para trás da cuca; vestia roupas típicas relacionadas a atividades sacerdotais xintoístas, como seu avô, embora as dela parecessem mais gastas e antigas.

Kagome permaneceu por um longo tempo encarando a velha mulher e lendo sua fisionomia, tentando buscar na memória se já a tinha visto em algum encontro bizarro que seu avô as vezes promovia com seu amigos – ficou tanto tempo assim que até se esquecera de responder às perguntas da mulher. Percebeu isso apenas quando a velha levantou-se, franzindo a testa, e veio sentar-se ao seu lado, arreganhando uma de suas pálpebras e examinando seu olho.

– Estou bem, acho. – Kagome apressou-se em dizer. Se fosse amiga de seu avô e fosse tão estranha quando ele, era melhor convencê-la rápido de que estava realmente bem. – Só estou me sentindo cansada e com o corpo pesado. E com fome. E com vontade de ir ao banheiro.

– Banheiro?

-É… preciso fazer xixi. Bexiga cheia. – Kagome tentou se levantar novamente e, dessa vez, com a ajuda da velha, conseguiu se sentar e tomar impulso para ficar de pé. – Vou fazer xixi e já volto.

A velha não esboçou resposta, apenas a ficou encarando com a testa franzida e olhar estranho. Realmente, parecia as amizades de seu avô. Era por isso que o velho era meio doido: só andava com esses amigos estranhos…

Kagome caminhou devagar para fora do futon e desceu o degrau de madeira próximo à entrada do aposento único. Franziu a testa ao não encontrar seu sapato. Talvez estivesse perdido para sempre dentro do poço. Ou tivesse estragado com a água. Ou sua mãe levara embora para lavar e secar e esquecera de lembrar seu avô de deixar um chinelo para ela usar. Enfim. Sua bexiga não podia esperar: iria descalça mesmo.

Correu para o lado a porta de madeira e adentrou na penumbra da noite. Apesar de ser lua cheia, estava bem escuro do lado de fora, o que a fez franzir ainda mais a testa: onde estavam as luzes do templo? Será que tinha caído a energia? Sua bexiga estava ardendo – suas questões teriam que ficar para depois. Aliás, até mesmo o banheiro ficaria para uma próxima vez: estava tão apertada que resolveu apenas dar a volta para o mato dos fundos da casa, agachar e fazer ali mesmo.

Ao voltar dos fundos, já sentindo-se mais aliviada e, portanto, mais disposta e olhar ao redor e pensar com calma, uma ponta de aflição começava a crescer dentro de seu estômago: por um momento achara que estava em um dos três depósitos do templo, mas olhando bem os arredores… não parecia ser nenhum dos depósitos; aliás, não parecia ser sequer o pátio do templo. Aquela vegetação era diferente, e o tipo de construção também era ligeiramente diferente… e o terreno… e olhando ao longe, de nenhum dos depósitos era possível ver aquele arrozal todo que estava vendo, iluminado pela lua, ou mesmo aquelas casinhas todas que seguiam por um caminho de terra morro abaixo. Aliais, sua vizinhança não usava kimonos tão antigos, e achava difícil que de repente todos resolvessem adotar o método de cozinhar alimentos no fogo de chão, a julgar pela fumaça que saia de algumas casas e por algumas pessoas que tinham resolvido cozinhar fora da casa mesmo.

A pontada de aflição aumentou e contaminou o peito, e por um momento seu coração não sabia se pulsava mais rápido ou parava de vez. Respirou profundamente: o ar de Tóquio não era assim tão puro. Apurou os ouvidos: nunca, nunquinha em toda sua existência no templo não conseguiria escutar o som de carros ao longe, estivesse onde estivesse dentro dos limites da propriedade da família – e, bem, o máximo que conseguiu escutar naquele momento foi risadas ao longe, o farfalhar do vento e pios de coruja… e talvez alguns grilos.

– Oh, deuses… – Ela arfou, começando a nitidamente entrar em pânico.

– Ah, então você ainda está aí. – Kagome quase pulou de susto ao ouvir a voz da velha vindo por trás – Achei que tinha fugido. Ou batido a cabeça numa pedra e morrido ao agachar.

Kagome estava se sentindo tão perdida que permaneceu olhando a paisagem morro abaixo, apertando as mãos e mordendo o lábio, os olhos arreganhados e a voz tentando formular o que queria dizer. Por fim, olhou para a velha e espremeu ainda mais as mãos – um velho tique que tinha:

– Onde estou? O que aconteceu? Quem é você? Cadê minha família, o templo, o poço… a árvore sagrada!?

Ela soltou as palavras todas muito atropeladas, mas a julgar pela expressão da velha, ela parecia ter entendido.

– Bom… você está num vilarejo pequeno que planta arroz… e que está dentro das terras de Musashi… nunca sei direito os nomes dos senhores e dos feudos, mudam toda hora. – A velha coçou o queixo, pensando no que mais poderia dizer. – Você estava dentro do poço come-ossos. Estávamos todos aqui na vila trabalhando normalmente, quando ouvimos um estrondo estranho… parecia que um monte de água iria descer o morro. Ficamos apavorados. Aí vimos um clarão vindo na direção do poço, no topo do morro. Alguns homens correram para ver o que poderia ser, armados de pás e pedras e facas… e então viram que o poço estava cheio de água! Ele sempre foi seco, sabe.

A velha fez uma pausa, pensando no que tinha acontecido. Kagome ainda estava na mesma posição, enrijecida e tentando escutar e prestar atenção na história, a qual até agora não estava fazendo o menor sentido.

-E aí um dos homens viu sua mão saindo pela beirada do poço. Achamos que podia ser um espírito ruim ou um mononoke. Por pouco você não levou uma pedrada na cabeça. Mas aí viram que era apenas uma menina se afogando na água do poço; tiramos você de lá, te deitamos na grama e você tossiu e cuspiu uns pedaços de carapaça de youkai centopéia. Isso fez os homens olharem mais atentamente o poço e viram que tinha, de fato, pedaços do corpo de uma youkai centopéia completamente dilacerados na água… tiramos os pedaços maiores. A carapaça é boa para fazer utensílios, sabe. – Kagome franziu ainda mais a testa e arregalou os olhos mais alguns milímetros. A história estava cada vez mais estranha e pouco… crível.

– Youkai…?

-Sim. Youkai centopeia. Ao que parece, você a estraçalhou com algum tipo de poder espiritual. Pude perceber isso pelos pedaços que trouxeram.

-Huum…

Kagome não sabia se gritava, chorava, repreendia a velha… ou se apenas continuava do jeito que estava. A velha não esboçava nenhum sinal de que iria desmentir nada daquilo. Realmente, era tão doida quanto o velho Higurashi. Pelo menos, era o que Kagome esperava que fosse.

Realmente, realmente, esperava que nada daquilo fosse verdade. Por mais que sua memória corroborasse os fatos. Não podia ser verdade.

– Então te trouxeram até aqui. Os homens estavam muito assustados, mas como você matou um youkai que estava nos causando muitos problemas nos últimos dias, eles julgaram que talvez você fosse um tipo de espírito protetor, deus do poço… enfim. Por isso te trouxeram até mim. Mas pelo que vejo, você é só uma menina… estranha.

– Estranha, eu? – Kagome sentia-se atordoada, com o estômago dando um nó gelado. – E se está falando de espírito protetor, no templo tem um espírito que costuma ficar perto do poço… e da árvore sagrada… ele tem cabelos vermelhos e veste roupas antigas assim… – Kagome começou a falar rápido e a gesticular.

– Nunca vi tal espírito por aqui. – A velha cortou. – Mas, como disse, você é só uma menina humana, mas com poderes realmente incríveis. Pode não saber usá-los direito ainda, mas são incríveis. Se treinar, será capaz de usá-los melhor, e não ficar tão esgotada após uma purificação de um youkai a ponto de dormir por três dias…

O nó se apertou mais. Três dias…? Oh, céus… era pior do que imaginava.

– Mas não foi apenas pelos seus poderes que me dispus a cuidar de você, menina. – A velha sorriu e levantou levemente o queixo de Kagome, afastando algumas mechas do cabelo da jovem a fim de vislumbrar melhor suas feições. – Você é realmente muito, muito parecida com minha falecida irmã, Kikyou. Chega a ser espantoso. Pensei até que era ela que tinha voltado do mundo dos mortos quando os aldeões te trouxeram.

Kagome esperava que a irmã da velha, pelo menos, não tivesse morrido beirando os sessenta ou setenta anos. Ser comparada à irmã de uma pessoa tão velha assim era sacanagem.

– E os poderes que você tem. Realmente, espantoso. – A velha continuava a falar, absorta em seus pensamentos – Você poderia ser até mesmo reencarnação dela…

Kagome mordeu os lábios. Não sabia se deveria falar alguma coisa. Estava sentindo as pernas fracas e a garganta parecia fechada. Pelo que tinha entendido, além de estar sendo confundida com a irmã de uma mulher de mais de setenta anos de idade, estava num lugar estranho que não conhecia, aparentemente preso a um século perdido na história do tempo, com uma velha maluca que falava de youkais com uma naturalidade espantosa… e tinha dormido por três dias. E quase tinha morrido afogada num poço – o pessoal da natação ia morrer com essa história. Que maravilha. Talvez ela tivesse engolido água demais e ainda estivesse tendo alucinações.

O nó no estômago se acentuou quando sua memória a traiu de novo, e bem lá no fundo da mente visualizou a coisa, mais uma vez, pulando em cima dela e a arrastando para dentro do poço: agora que a velha tinha dito, de fato, a coisa parecia um inseto gigantesco, uma centopéia meio humanóide, que soltava uma gosma estranha pela boca. Não se lembrava direito do que acontecera dentro da água, mas veio-lhe na cabeça a lembrança de um clarão estranho que parecia vir de suas próprias mãos, e de um arrepio quente que subiu-lhe pelo corpo e se alastrou como um comichão até a nuca – achava que tinha sido nessa hora que a centopeia a soltou (e que alguns borrões algo vermelho como sangue turvaram trechos da água agitada ao redor).

– Então… tudo aconteceu mesmo…? – Kagome pensou em voz alta, interrompendo a fala da velha, a qual Kagome nem percebera que continuara falando e falando interminavelmente.

-Oh… acho que sim. Você está aqui, não está? – A velha olhada interessadíssima para Kagome.

– Quero ir ao poço. – Kagome decidiu sem pensar muito.

A velha inclinou levemente a cabeça.

– Quer ir ao poço a essa hora? Para quê?

Kagome torceu as mãos novamente.

-Preciso ir. Preciso ver o poço. Preciso saber que não é um sonho. É tudo muito estranho…

A velha suspirou e pareceu concordar, por fim. A menina era estranha. E aparentemente tinha vindo do poço – tinha vindo de um outro lugar, de um além-mundo através do poço. Talvez estivesse confusa mesmo.

-Está certo, menina. Vou chamar um dos aldeões para ir conosco. – A velha gritou por alguns nomes morro abaixo, os quais foram respondidos por algumas vozes masculinas. – Vamos dar uma olhada no poço. Levem tochas e armas.

Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas. Armas?

A velha pareceu notar a inquietação da jovem

– Nunca é bom ir à noite para a floresta. Podem ter youkais, mononokes ou bandidos por lá. Além de outros espíritos perversos. Ainda mais na floresta do Inuyasha.

Kagome ficou com a mente em suspensão, sentindo um comichão quente na nunca, enquanto observava dois homens subindo vagarosamente o morro com tochas numa das mãos e, na outra, pedras grandes.

– Inuyasha? O que é isso?

– Você vai ver. Ou melhor, vai até ouvir. – A velha pareceu girar os olhos enquanto se virara e pegava um arco e bornal com flechas, os quais estavam apoiados na entrada da pequena casa. – Há três dias que ele acordou, e está insuportável.

– O pior é que nem é possível matá-lo – um dos homens que vinha subindo o morro queixou-se, entendendo que o assunto era esse tal 'inuyasha' – Não há como chegar perto. Tem magia protegendo o lugar.

-Ele foi selado na árvore sagrada. Talvez seja coisa da própria árvore. – o outro que vinha logo atrás coçou a careca com a pedra que carregava. – Pegue uma pedra você também, menina. Nunca se sabe.

Kagome, que até então apenas observava a conversa, achando tudo muito _non-sense_ , pôs-se a procurar uma pedra ou um pedaço de pau pelo chão, como o homem sugerira. Achou uma boa quantidade de pedras mais ou menos grandes e pontiagudas perto da casa, e supôs que os aldeões deixassem várias delas à mão para eventuais necessidades. E, por algum motivo, sua intuição lhe dizia que essas necessidades era bem frequentes – considerando também a história da youkai centopéia que estivera atacando a vila e que Kagome, sabe-se lá como, fizera o favor de matar.

Pensar nisso a deixou enjoada, e a cena do sangue eclodindo na água e de pedaços daquela coisa sendo arrastados pelo turbilhão da água do poço voltaram a assombrar suas lembranças. Apertou mais a pedra na mão.

– É, essa pedra serve. – o homem espiou, distraído. – Só espero que Inuyasha esteja mais calmo e não atire galhos na gente.

– Espero que ele não cuspa. – o outro continuou a conversa, enquanto o grupo começava a continuar a subir o morro rumo à floresta que se estendia acima onde, segundo parecia, guardava o poço.

– Espero que ele não diga aqueles xingamentos promíscuos que ele inventa. Chega dá vergonha ouvir aquilo.

– Ele inteiro é uma vergonha. Não entendo porquê a sacerdotisa Kikyou não o matou quando ele tentou fugir com a jóia, ou quando ele deu fim no sacerdote Shizuka.

– Não sabemos se foi ele quem deu fim ao Shizuka. – Kagome ouviu a voz da velha ressoar abafada pela trilha que seguiam. Ela era a primeira da fila, e Kagome era a última, então precisava se concentrar para acompanhar a conversa. – Shizuka sumiu no meio daquela confusão toda, em meio a um bando de youkais que surgiram. A energia vital dele parece ter sumido depois disso. Talvez tenha morrido até antes. – A voz pareceu estranhamente pesada com as recordações sobre o que quer que eles estivessem falando. – Talvez Kikyou não tenha conseguido matá-lo por conta da árvore sagrada. Há essa probabilidade.

– Não entendo. Por que o espírito da árvore protegeria aquele monstro? – o homem que ia logo a frente de Kagome, o careca, parecia confuso.

– Não há como nós compreendermos ao certo as relações dos espíritos e dos deuses. – A velha pareceu dar de ombros – Inuyasha, sendo o monstro que é ou não sendo, continua fazendo parte dessa cadeia do além-mundo. Afinal, ele não é de todo humano.

O comichão quente na nuca de Kagome pinicou de novo. Não era de todo humano… esse tal Inuyasha. Aquilo a incomodou, e a lembrança da centopeia gigante voltou a sua mente. Não tinha certeza se estava preparada para mais bichos estranhos. Mas, bem… não podia nem choramingar… ela própria pedira para ir até o poço.

A conversa morreu e o grupo continuou caminhando por mais alguns minutos, em silêncio, até alcançar o alto do morro e, assim, a primeira fileira das árvores que compunham a floresta. Por sorte os homens e a velha pareciam conhecer bem o terreno do lugar, pois puderam indicar com precisão os acidentes do terreno e os locais da vegetação em que Kagome precisaria ter mais cuidado. Kagome sentia-se tão inquieta e ansiosa para chegar ao poço, e ao mesmo tempo aflita por estar naquele lugar estranho e fantasmagórico, que nem percebeu os olhares estranhos e curiosos que os homens e a velha lançavam para ela, como se tentassem imaginar da onde aquela menina teria vindo – e se seria mesmo a reencarnação da tal da Kikyou, que pelo teor da conversa anterior, parecia ter sido também uma sacerdotisa xintoísta.

Eles caminharam por mais algum tempo dentro da floresta, todos em silêncio, até alcançarem uma pequena clareira onde, bem no meio e banhado pela luz da lua, ficava o poço come-ossos. Ao redor do poço, num dos cantos, jaziam pedaços do que Kagome pôde reconhecer como sendo o que sobrara da centopéia gigante que a atacara.

– Tínhamos a esperança de que algum youkai ou bicho viesse comer esses pedaços que sobraram. Mas nenhum veio. Vamos ter que enterrar mais para dentro da floresta. – um dos homens observou, coçando a cabeça ao chegar perto da carcaça.

– Nenhum youkai vai querer comer isso. – A velha falou em tom óbvio. – Essa centopeia morreu com uma alta carga de poder espiritual de purificação. Nenhum youkai, mononoke ou oni vai querer sequer chegar perto. Terá que enterrar.

Os homens soltaram exclamações de compreensão repentina após a explicação da velha. O grupo todo já estava bem perto do poço, mas apenas Kagome o encarava de fato – os outros estavam muito absortos com a discussão sobre _a_ _coisa_ que Kagome aparentemente matara. Aparentemente.

Enquanto os dois homens cutucavam as sobras do bicho, Kagome aproximou-se do poço e espiou dentro. A água estava lá, parada, e dessa vez sem brilho ou vento soprando através dela. Parecia mesmo um poço bem normal… assim como costumava ser a versão do poço come-ossos que tinham no templo.

– Esse poço não tinha água nenhuma até três dias atrás. – A velha falou ao lado de Kagome, espiando para dentro também. – Nós o chamamos de poço come-ossos, porque—

-porque ele parece ter uma conexão com o além-mundo, e ao se jogarem ossos de animais mortos nele, dentro de alguns dias, eles somem. – Kagome completou. Conhecia a história de cor: aquele poço era um dos temas preferidos de seu avô. – No templo onde eu moro tem esse poço… quer dizer, talvez uma versão do… futuro desse poço. – Kagome franziu a testa, a voz perdendo-se na noite. Talvez… talvez ela tivesse viajado no tempo?

O vento soprou por cima da copa das árvores, e Kagome instintivamente olhou para uma copa em particular. Indiscutivelmente, era a copa da árvore sagrada que tinha no templo, próxima ao poço. A mesma que vira cheia de corvos naquela manhã de três dias atrás…

De repente, um pedaço de pau cortou o ar e caiu dentro da água do poço, tirando Kagome de seu estado meditativo. Os dois homens, que estavam discutindo e cutucando os restos da centopeia, viraram-se na direção da floresta de onde o galho viera. A velha foi a única que pareceu não se abalar.

– Mas o que…? – Kagome arfou, desviando de outro galho arremessado.

– Ótimo, ele percebeu que estamos aqui. – A velha suspirou, cansada.

Kagome ia perguntar quem era _ele_ , mas um grito enraivecido encheu o ar da floresta e fez bater em retirada uma revoada de pássaros das copas das árvores próximas. Outros bichos menores, como gambás, ratos e tanukis também atravessaram alvoroçados a clareira.

-Kikyou?! Sua vadia! Me tire daqui, c*zona! – A voz berrava enraivecida, e mais galhos voaram em direção à onde Kagome estava. Ela achou melhor se afastar do poço e buscar outro lugar para ficar. – Vocês estão me ouvindo? Sei que estão aí! Venham me tirar daqui, seus bando de p*to!

Mais uma chuva de galhos voou na direção da clareira, dessa vez em várias direções, seguida de outro urro enraivecido.

O que quer que fosse Inuyasha, Kagome descobriu que se tratava de alguém – ou alguma coisa – do sexo masculino a julgar pelo timbre da voz. E que parecia estar muito, muito transtornado.

– Ele está preso ou algo do tipo? – Kagome perguntou timidamente para a velha que continuava a seu lado

– Está preso na árvore sagrada. – a velha deu de ombros – Por mim, matava ele logo, mas como já dissemos antes, tem uma barreira protegendo o lugar. Ainda que atiremos flechas de longe, ou pedras, nada penetra.

– Ele vai acabar morrendo de fome. – um dos homens argumentou, coçando a orelha e desviando de mais uma chuva de galhos. – A menos que a árvore o esteja alimentando também.

– Seus bostas! Vou mijar na cara de vocês quando sair daqui! Vou arrancar as entranhas de todos e depois vou deixar seus buchos abertos para os abutres comerem!

Kagome fez careta à menção de tamanha barbaridade. Não sabia porque, mas tinha a impressão que "Inuyasha" não estava apenas valendo-se de hipérboles.

– E depois vou pegar as mulheres e as crianças e vou f*der uma por uma, até elas cuspirem sangue! Me tirem daqui!

Kagome achou que aquilo já era meio demais para ela.

-Podemos voltar agora? Acho que estou enjoada… não sei porque quis ver esse poço idiota a essa hora.

Kaede deu tapinhas consoladores nas costas da menina, nitidamente preocupada, e chamou os dois homens para retornarem. Eles começaram a se dirigir pela tímida trilha em meio às árvores que cercavam o poço, quando um barulho de corvo soou próximo a eles. Um barulho muito estranho de corvo.

Todos pararam de caminhar, e até de respirar. Até mesmo Inuyasha, que berrava impropérios ao longe, calou-se. Kagome sentiu um frio subir pelo estômago e achou que ia vomitar de nervoso: não sabia porque, mas esse barulho a tinha deixado apavorada até a alma.

-Kaede-sama… – um dos homens chamou a velha.

A sacerdotisa já estava preparando o arco antes mesmo do homem dirigir-lhe a palavra.

-Tomem cuidado. Isso não é bo—

A velha mal tivera tempo de terminar a frase e uma onda de corvos atingiu em cheio o grupo, apagando as tochas que os homens carregavam e bicando-lhes o rosto e a parte superior do corpo. Kagome lembrou-se automaticamente dos corvos que vira pela manhã no templo da casa dela. Não poderia ser só uma coincidência… poderia? Quando a onda de corvos passou, todos já estavam no chão e já tinham perdido há tempos as pedras que carregavam. Estavam no mais completo breu, e mesmo que fosse lua cheia a copa das árvores não deixava entrar muita luminosidade.

-Que merda! – ouviram a voz de Inuyasha berrar ao longe. Kagome não tinha certeza se ele parecia mais tão zangado como há instantes atrás: havia um certo tom na voz dele que parecia dizer que aquilo não era nada, _nada_ bom. E se o cara que disse que entregaria os buchos abertos dos aldeões aos abutres e estupraria as mulheres e criancinhas até vomitarem sangue parecia preocupado, então talvez Kagome devesse se apavorar e sair correndo.

Mal pensara nisso e outro grasnar sinistro percorreu a floresta, e antes que pudesse piscar, Kagome sentiu uma onda de dor invadindo seu ombro direito juntamente com a sensação de estar sendo levantada do chão e levada.

– Não! – ouviu a velha gritar ao longe. E mesmo no breu Kagome entendeu o que isso significava: ela estava sendo arrastada por algo, e esse algo era rápido o suficiente para já ter aberto uma boa distância entre ela e o grupo da velha.

Kagome tentou olhar para cima, mas os galhos batendo em seu rosto e corpo a impediam de abrir muito os olhos. Ela estava sendo levada por algo grande e que voava, uma gralha ou mesmo um corvo gigante que a segurava com as patas por um dos ombros, e que ao que parecia não conseguia suportar o peso todo da menina, já que os pés de Kagome quicavam no chão, chocando-se ruidosamente com raízes e pedras.

-Ah! – Kagome gemeu quando o pé esquerdo chocou-se violentamente com algo no chão e prendeu, fazendo as garras do pássaro rasgarem a carne do ombro por onde ela estava sendo sustentada. O pássaro grasnou enraivecido por ter perdido sua presa, e investiu em outra rasante.

Apesar da dor no ombro e no pé, Kagome conseguiu rastejar bem a tempo de escapar das garras do bicho. O pássaro urrou novamente, e parecia que ia investir de novo. Com o enjoo piorando mas sentindo a urgência de ficar de pé e permanecer viva para poder voltar pra casa, Kagome levantou-se cambaleando e precipitou-se floresta adentro, rastejando por entre raízes e pedras. Sentia o vento das asas do bicho em seu encalço, e quando sentiu novamente as garras do pássaro pressionarem contra o ombro já lesionado não pôde impedir o grito de dor e angustia que estivera segurando no peito. Ela caiu e o bicho pulou em cima dela, investindo em seu olho. Ela urrou de dor ao sentir o bico perfurando a pálpebra.

-Seu bicho asqueroso! – Kagome ouviu a voz de Inuyasha seguida de uma chuva de gravetos. O pássaro não pareceu se importar com aquilo, e continuava bicando o olho da garota. Mas por algum motivo aquela interferência acendeu uma fagulha dentro do espírito de Kagome, e ela chutou e esperneou mais forte contra a força do pássaro. De algum modo, ela tateou ao redor e encontrou uma pedra no chão, acima de sua cabeça. Aquilo ia ter que servir. Agarrou com tanta força a pedra que sentiu a mão ferver e começou a socar com violência a cabeça da criatura. O pássaro urrou e vacilou. Kagome continuou batendo e chutando, até que conseguiu que o bicho a soltasse, urrando de dor. Kagome aproveitou e rastejou, com um olho sangrando e enxergando borrado com o outro, um ombro queimando em dor e um pé imprestável. Podia ouvir o pássaro tomando fôlego novamente atrás dela. Estava perdida. Rastejou com mais força, sem nem ver para onde ia, e quando ouviu o farfalhar das asas bem perto, apenas se encolheu em meio às raízes da árvore em que estava e— _teck_! Parecia o som de algo quebrando. O pássaro urrou em dor, e Kagome ouviu mais vários _tecks_ até sentir algo pegajoso gotejando em suas costas.

Ela tremia inteira. Não poderia ser… poderia? Poderia ser aquele barulho… o barulho de ossos se quebrando? Ela rastejou um pouco mais para cima, o líquido cobrindo suas costas inteiras, e então o cheiro enjoativo de morte chegou-lhe ao nariz. Ela tossiu, e agarrou com uma das mãos mais um nódulo da raiz da árvore a fim de rastejar para longe dali… mas o que ela pegou não foi raiz de árvore, nem pedra. Parecia um tornozelo.

 _Oh… céus…_

 _Teck! Teck! Teck!_ O barulho veio de novo e mais sangue espirrou pelo corpo de Kagome, seguido de um barulho abafado de penas e carne caindo no chão. _Ele_ provavelmente tinha cansado da brincadeira e resolvera atirar o bicho, já todo destroçado, para longe.

– Ora, até que enfim alguém veio… para me soltar, certo, p*tinha? – Kagome gelou ao ouvir a voz de Inuyasha tão próxima. O cara que ia estuprar as mulheres e criancinhas até elas vomitarem sangue… talvez tivesse sido melhor ter ficado com o corvo gigante…


End file.
